Musical Heaven
by shiningmoonslayer
Summary: He was a musical genius, yet there was something about him that almost seemed magical. Out one night with her friends, Rukia Kuchiki- Attorney at law - discovers the talent of Ichigo Kurosaki. His enchanting melody will make this a night that she'll never forget. Warning: IchiRuki Lemon! Special thanks to my mentor Kaneko Aikawa. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of bleach.


_**Flashback…...**_

The Kugo brothers - Tsukishima and Ginjou - had been on the run from the law until police chief Byakuya Kuchiki arrested them on July 12. At noon the next day, they were put on trial and Judge Yoruichi Shihouin was handling the case.  
>The prosecuting lawyer, Rukia Kuchiki, was well-known for her beauty and success by everyone in the town. Men fell in love with her from her purple-raven hair to her delicate frame.<br>The trial lasted for nearly two days, and at 6:30 on July 14th, the jury found the defendants guilty. They charged Ginjou Kugo with attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and evading police and sentenced him to fifty years in prison. Tsukishima, since he was only an accomplice, received thirty years in prison with a possibility of early parole.  
>After the court was adjourned, Rukia went back to her office to do some paperwork; exhausted but proud, of herself, for a successful case. She could not wait to be finished with her work so that she can finally relax.<p>

Her friends, Orihime Inoue and Renji Abarai, walked up to her office and knocked on her door.  
>"Yes?" Rukia called.<br>"Hey Rukia," Orihime exclaimed with her usual cheery voice. "Congratulations on a job well done!"  
>"Thank you," Rukia said as she looked up with a smile.<br>"We know you're busy right now," Renji said, "but when you're done, how about we take you out tonight to celebrate? We'll go out to dinner and a movie."  
>Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure! I would love to go with you guys. I'll see you in a bit."<br>"Yay! See you soon!" Orihime exclaimed, and she and Renji left the office to let Rukia continue with her work.  
>After Rukia was finished; she, Orihime, and Renji left the building to have an enjoyable night out. Once the movie was finished, they decided to go out to a certain bar.<p>

Around noon on July 14, Ichigo Kurosaki, a saxophone player, receives a call from his uncle, Urahara Kisuke, who is also his godfather.  
>"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo asked.<p>

"Hello Ichigo," Urahara replied, "I opened up a spot for you here at my favorite bar, the Starry Night. Since you only have a few more gigs left today and I figured you can use the extra cash; I made some room here for you tonight at ten 'o clock. You can play for as long as you want and your pay will be great. So what do think will you make it happen?"

"Will I make it happen," Ichigo exclaims, "Ha-ha, you bet your ass I'll be there tonight. You better just have the check ready when I get there."

_**And so…..It starts.**_

_**Rukia's Pov**_

My party and I just got out the movies for the night so we decided to do one more thing before heading home. None of us knew what do until Reji spoke up," Hey guys why don't we head to the Starry Night bar. I always go there with my sports agent buddy Toshiro Hitsuguya. The drinks there are great and the music there is fantastic, so what do you say."

All I could say was, "Sure", while Orihime cheerfully yelled,"Yay!."

The nighttime walk over to the bar was quite beautiful; the starry night sky, filled with what looked like thousands of fireflies, and the full moon gazing down on the quiet town of Karakura made it peaceful. I was enjoying the nighttime walk with my friends so much.

To be honest, I didn't know what to expect of the bar that we were heading to. Renji looked at me and said," You're kinda spacing out there Rukia; you alright?"

"Hmm," I replied," oh I'm fine; I'm just enjoying the nighttime sky."

"Now that you mentioned it," Renji replies, " the night sky is very beautiful. I guess I just never took the time to notice it." Everyone enjoyed the night around us until we got to the bar.

Once we arrived at the Starry Night bar, we were greeted by a man with black hair and glasses. It looked as if he worked here. He offered to take our coats and said, " I hope you enjoy ourselves here. A very talented musician is performing here tonight, so you're in for a treat."

I got a chance to look around the bar as we approached the counter and I thought to myself, "They must be doing well. I bet it has something to do with this friendly atmosphere."

Once we reached the counter we were greeted by the bartender, "Welcome to the Starry Night bar. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take my usual Double Chivas on the rocks," Renji replied. Orihime cheerfully said," I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." "Hmm," I pondered," I guess I'll take a frosty one."

"Three drinks," He yelled cheerfully, "coming right up."

He created our within a few minutes and then he handed them to us.

Since the concert didn't start for a few more minutes; I decided to socialize with the people around me. Out of curiosity, I asked the bartender," Looks like you have some good business here. Is it always this packed in here?"

"Nah," He replied, jokingly and with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "I consider this a bit of a slow night here. There's usually a line out the door to get in.

"Really?" I was shocked, " This bar is that popular?"

He nods, "Oh yea. Great music, great beer and an amazing atmosphere that's like none you have ever seen before. You can't beat it. Its only gonna get better from here. Hope you enjoy the show."

"I will," I said " thanks for having us here."

While I was enjoying my frosty beer; I heard a strange noise coming from the stage. It sounded like microphone feedback but nonetheless, it caught my attention. I looked towards the front of the bar and I saw the black-haired man standing on the stage. I thought to myself, "What is the greeter doing there up on the stage?"

"Hello," he said, "my name is Ishida Uryu, but you can call me Uryu. I'd like to welcome you all here to the Starry Night bar here in Karakura Town. I hope you all are comfortable because we have a special treat for you. This man here tonight is back by popular demand because his skills are like none you have ever seen before. He is the best in Karakura Town, maybe even the world. So please help me welcome back Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you," a man behind him said," Before I begin I want to let you know that this, by far, is my favorite place to perform but not because it's run by a relative of mine or because the pay is good. What makes this place so near and dear to my heart is you, the fine people of the Starry Night bar. From the time I start to the time I finish, you all give me a warm welcome, a friendly response and the best atmosphere I could ever hope to find in my travels. To everyone who comes out to see me, I give you my sincerest thanks."

After his heartfelt speech, he began to play his saxophone. As he was performing on saxophone there was something very alluring about him and his music.

For some apparent reason I couldn't take my eyes off this saxophone player known as Ichigo Kurosaki. He was nicely dressed wearing a black fedora hat with a small feather on it, black sunglasses, black dress shirt, light blue-jeans and charcoal gray shoes. In my mind, I could only wonder what hair and eye color he has hidden under that hat and glasses.

Just then, my heart started to beat funny and I felt a bit of a blush come on my face. I shook my head and looked back at Ichigo. All I could think of was, "Am I falling for this saxophone player? I hope we the chance to talk, Ichigo, because you seem like an interesting fellow."

The bartender looked at me and said, "Ms. Kuchiki; you wouldn't be happening to be falling for , would you?"

I snapped my head sharply and replied, "Me fall for him? Ha, that wouldn't happen in a million years."

"Try to deny it all you want, "he teased" I saw you over there oglin' Mr. Kurosaki like you want him."

"Maybe he's right," I thought "maybe I am feeling a little something for Ichigo but I won't know unless I find out."

When Ichigo played his beautiful music for over an hour, it seemed like forever. I felt like I lost my sense of time, drawn into the beautifully hypnotic melody coming from this man. I lost all my concentration, for I could not take my eyes off him. Little did I know he'd already finished the concert.

"Rukia," Renji yelled, "Hello, earth to Rukia. Rukia! Wake up!"

"What," I yelled back, "What do you want?"

Renji rolled his eyes, "You don't have to bite my head off. I was just letting you know that the concert has ended."

I sarcastically replied, "Yeah, and?"

"Okay," Renji said "don't say I didn't try to warn you."

After that last comment, I thought, "What did he mean by that, saying that he is "warning me?" Then again, guess it never really bothered me; all I did was turn my attention back to the stage. However, to my disappointment, that gorgeous saxophone player was gone. Now I'm wondering where did he run off to.

I found myself still staring at the stage hoping that mysterious saxophone player, Ichigo Kurosaki, would give me an encore performance. The encore, unfortunately, never happened but this has still been one of the greatest days of my life. I do not know how it could get any better than this.

While my attention was elsewhere and my mind distracted, I heard a voice saying, "Hello, Ms. Beautiful, did you enjoy the concert?"

Startled, I sharply snap my head around to see where that voice was coming from. Standing there beside me at the bar was Ichigo Kurosaki himself! I was almost at a loss for words because early I wondered where he was; now I'm wondering, "Has he been there this whole time?"

My heart skipped a beat for I could not believe my eyes that Ichigo was standing beside me and was wanting to talk to a person like me.

The time it took me to notice Ichigo standing, I realized that he had already received his drink. He proceeded to take those first refreshing sips of that cold frosty beer.

After Ichigo finished downing that bit of beer, he turned to me and said, "Ma'am, do you and your party want another round of drinks 'cause I'm buying."

I turn to everybody in my party and Orihime just nodded in agreement.

Renji said, "If this guy's paying, I can go for one more drink."

I turned back to Ichigo and said, "Alright Ichigo, I'll let you buy my group and I another round of drinks.

"You got it, sweetheart," Ichigo said with a smile.

I giggled a bit at the compliment he gave me. Something told me deep inside that he was trying to flirt with me while keeping a low profile.

Ichigo knocks on the counter a couple times and yelled, "Hey bartender! I need a round of drinks for the lady and her friends!"

"Alright," the bartender laughed while saying, "another round of the Starry Night house special. Coming right up!"

"Umm…excuse me," I exclaim.

"Hmm," He replied.

"What is this Starry Night "house special" that the bartender is talking about?" I asked him.

Ichigo replies, "Well to be honest, I believe the "house special" is anything you can think of. It ranges from whatever you like to what others want to drink, or it's simply what you last had to drink and the drinks keep on coming. Does that help answer your question?"

"Yes, it does," I said, "thank you for taking the time to make that clear for me and answering my question."

"No problem, "Ichigo replied with a smile, "I'm always happy to help out whenever I can. If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask. "Ok," I said. There was something about Ichigo-I couldn't quite put my finger on it- that under all that cool exterior he shows off and tries to maintain, I believe that there is a nice guy. All I need to do to prove my theory is get one look at his eyes then I will know for sure.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, "I forgot to mention this…but, if you're buying my party and me a drink, may I know your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ichigo replies, "where are my manners, my name Ichigo Kurosaki. Might I know what your pretty name is, Ma'am?"

With a frown, I said, "Hmm, before I tell you my name, shouldn't we have a civilized conversation where we speak eye to eye?"

"You're right," Ichigo replied, "Since we've been talking for a while, you deserve to see what I look like." He proceeded to take off his sunglasses, fold them and put them in the pocket of his shirt.

When he finally revealed his eyes to me, I was mesmerized by his beauty. Those amber eyes sparked like the setting sun after a long summer's day. I have never seen a man this handsome before for I could not take my eyes of them. I felt that I needed to get to know him more. While gazing into those amber eyes of his, I felt a sudden fire- a burning desire - rise inside me that only the man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki could extinguish.

While I was distracted with Ichigo's face, my mind was elsewhere, fantasizing about certain things that we could do together.

All of a sudden Ichigo spoke up, "Excuse me, ma'am…ma'am?" I did not respond because I was still daydreaming about him. "Miss!" Ichigo shouted.

Hearing his shout I immediately broke out of the daydream I was having and realized that he was still waiting for an answer. Embarrassed, I blushed and asked, "Oh! I'm sorry! What was the question again?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I asked you what your name was, and by the way, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," I replied, recovering from my embarrassment.

"Rukia," Ichigo pondered," that's a pretty name."

I blushed again, this time out of flattery. "Thank you," I replied.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the bartender chimed in. "Alright Kurosaki, your house special of four drinks is ready."

"Great, pass them out," Ichigo replied.

"Alright," the bartender said, "One Double Chivas on the Rocks for the Bride of Chucky over here."

"Hey!" Renji shouted.

The bartender continued, "A Long Island Ice Tea for the pretty nurse." Orihime giggled and I rolled my eyes from his idiocy.

"Now a Frosty Night Classic and a Starry Night Classic for the musician and the lawyer," He added.

"Thank you," I said as I took my drink.

"Here's the money to cover the first round," Ichigo said as he gave the bartender some money, "put the rest on my tab and keep them coming."

I noticed Ichigo writing on the money he had in front of him, but I could not read what it said. I just assumed it was a tip for the bartender.

The bartender took the money and said, " This will cover the first round but seriously... No tip?" He looked at me and stated, "I've been seeing that you've been talking to him. Just to let you know, he's a cheapskate. Are you sure you want to keep him as your…"

"Excuse me, bartender," Ichigo cuts him off with a smug look on his face, "I forgot to give you your tip." He gave him the dollar, "Here you go, don't spend it all at once."

"Thank you," the bartender replied.

He unfolded it, revealing a noted stating, "Say one more word and YOU'RE DEAD!"

After the bartender read the note, he cringed and said, "You two have a nice evening."

Confused at what just happened, I asked Ichigo a question. "Ichigo, what was that all about?"

"Oh that," Ichigo replied, "that was just a little brotherly love between the bartender and me."

Ichigo and I talked for what seemed like forever. As we enjoyed our conversation, it felt like time had slowed down and everything around us didn't matter. It was just Ichigo and myself in this one precious moment, nothing could change that.

Renji noticed the time on his watch and screamed, "AW, MAN!"

I was slightly startled by Renji's outburst…and, I could admit, a little annoyed.

Renj continued, "Sorry guys, but I gotta jet or else or else Tatsuki will have my head."

We all laughed. Then Ichigo says, "Hey Renji, before you leave tell Tatsuki I said'Hey'."

Renji replied, "Sure thing Ichigo, good night guys."

"Good night Renji." We called with a wave.

Then we went back to enjoying our conversation.

A bit more time passed and Orihime spoke up, "I think it's time I started heading home as well. I have to open up the clinic tomorrow."

"Alright Orihime," I replied, "thank you for the great night out, take it easy."

Orihime grinned, "Sure thing, see you later Rukia."

As she walks towards the door, Uryuu, the door greeter was waiting for her. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I assumed that he was offering to walk her home, considering how late it was. I could tell she agreed because the two of them left together.

Ichigo and I resumed talking. We were like two old friends in their reunion, who were reminiscing about the best moments they shared together. I was loving every second of it and I did not want it to end. I did not know how this moment could get any better.

That was until…Ichigo whispers in my ear, "You wanna get out of here?" He wanted to know. And judging by the slur in his somewhat seductive voice, I could tell that he was getting dizzy by his third round.

I, too, was dizzy from my second round so I replied, "Sure thing, lead the way." At this time I was hoping Ichigo would give me a private jazz session.

As Ichigo and I stumble towards the door, the bartender waved and calls, "Thank you come again."

We staggered through the streets laughing and joking, I wondered, "Where do we do we go from here?

Ichigo suggested, "Why don't we head back to my place?"

Since I didn't think that I wouldn't make it back to my place considering how drunk I was, I nodded and replied, "Sure."

Ichigo replied, "Alright, then follow me."

_**Third Person**_

When they arrived at his modest house, they sneaked past the gate and then sneaked quietly through the door. Ichigo was just hoping that his roommates were not home, ready to harp on him and make this look like a one-night stand. After checking to see if they were alone, Ichigo took Rukia's "lawyer's" coat and hung it up as best as he could. Then they proceeded to his room. Once they stepped into his room, they locked the door and sat down on Ichigo's bed. Rukia was ready to pass out at any moment, but then she saw… Ichigo's saxophone, standin' there in the corner of the room.

"How did that get here?" She asked.

Ichigo replied, "I had one of my buddies bring it back for me, so I wouldn't have to leave the bar."

Her excitement got the better of her and she asked, "Do you think you can give me a private concert?"

Ichigo look at his saxophone then he looks back at Rukia. "I don't normally do this," He said with a shrug, "For you, I'll do it."

He brought the saxophone up to his lips and began to play his sultry jazz that his was well-known for. As he played on his saxophone, Rukia found herself being enticed from the sound of this melodic tune. It was as if the song had a seductive charm, saying, "I want you. Right here, Right now."

Rukia was so aroused by the song; she took her right index finger, and put it into her mouth. She gently bit down on it. As she continued to bite her finger, Rukia moved her hand down her blouse and commenced to grope herself. Then she started to lick her finger as she moved her hand down her abs and into her skirt. She began to rub the outer layer of fabric of her panties, as she commenced to suck on her index finger. She couldn't control the emotions that were welling up inside of her.

About halfway through the song Ichigo slowed it down because he knew somethin's up with Rukia.

He stopped and asked, "Rukia, are you alright?"

All the emotions that Rukia had pent up inside of her-lust, passion, excitement, arousal, happiness and love- was released at that moment. She lunges at Ichigo who tried to catch her then they are then, both, knocked to the floor.

Ichigo has the saxophone in one hand and Rukia on top of him in the other. He thought, "This is bad."

With a slight blush on her face Rukia sits up and breathed, "Take me Ichigo," then she kissed him. These actions suddenly gave Ichigo an erection and he had no choice but to comply with them.

After their lips part, Ichigo smirked and replied, "Alright, just let me put my saxophone up." He managed to pick himself and his lover up from the floor, then put his saxophone back on the stand.

When he looked back at Rukia, her violet eyes were lit up by the full moon. He realized that he's never seen something so beautiful in his life. His heart skipped a beat and his dick became rock hard. Even if he was ready for sex, Rukia may not be, but he wanted this to be a night that they would never forget.

Ichigo looks deep into Rukia's moon-lit violet eyes; he puts his hands on her hips leaned down and kissed her, while he slowly moved his hands up her delicate figure. While caressing every curvature of her body, Ichigo slowly made his way to Rukia's head and commences to run his fingers through her beautiful raven blue hair. Rukia, while still being kissed passionately, removed her hand from Ichigo's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kiss was so passionately intense, that they fell onto Ichigo's bed. He began kissing Rukia's neck while snaking his hands up her blouse. With the left hand, he started rubbing her breasts and erect nipples, and with the other he caressed her beautiful figure. Rukia let out a soft moan during these actions.

Ichigo ripped open her blouse to reveal Rukia's beautifully curved body. He took her blouse and tossed it to the floor. Rukia reciprocated his actions by peeling off his shirt, and stared in awe at his bare chest. She began caressing every curved muscle that graced his physique, Ichigo softly exhaled as he commenced to kiss Rukia's body. Rukia softly groaned in appeasement as she slid her hands down Ichigo's smooth muscle- toned back.

Ichigo undid the zipper of Rukia's shirt and yanked it off of her, along with her panties. He stared in amazement at his near naked moon-lit model. Rukia watches Ichigo seductively as she allowed him to examine every inch of her beautifully curved figure. However she was getting anxious to have Ichigo enter her and she would not mind if he fucked her and fucked her hard.

Even though it was reading her mind, Ichigo's throbbing cock was anxious and ready to fuck her right away, but he wanted to taste her first. When he brought his lips to her pussy, a warmth was radiating from her delicate folds as he kissed her clit slowly.

Rukia gave out a moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Drink up, Ichigo," she purred in a sexy, pleasurable voice.

Ichigo ran his tongue across her clit, tasting the sweet nectar pouring from her pussy. Rukia moaned with pleasure as she pleaded and begged for more. Ichigo's tongue made its way to the opening, earning a gasp from her. Rukia bucked her hips and continues her pleas, while growing hornier with every passing second. Ichigo sucked the nectar and licked the walls of her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste of her honey.

Wanting to give her a little taste as well, he crawled up and passionately kissed her. Their tongues intertwined in a graceful dance as she tasted her honey intently.

Ichigo's warm hands caressed Rukia's body and then he ripped off her bra, earning a moan everytime he touched her. Raring to go, she brought her hands up to his jeans, undid his fly and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs, only to gape at his rock hard erect penis.

"You want it," he teased with a smirk.

She beamed in response, "Absolutely, I want it inside me…Right now."

Ichigo replies, "Well, go ahead and taste it."

Hungry for Ichigo's body, she crawled up to his midsection, took his penis and began licking from his shaft to his head, causing him to moan softly. Pre-cum dripped into her mouth, causing her to crave more. She closed her mouth on his organ and commenced sucking it. Ichigo groaned as he put a hand on Rukia's head, guiding it slowly along his shaft. He didn't want her to gag or choke on it; he wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he was. Rukia after a while, decided that she had enough of sucking Ichigo's dick. She moved her head backwards from his rock hard manhood; a strand of saliva was still hanging between her lips and his for skin before it disappeared.

"Good girl," Ichigo exhales a praise, "I believe that its time we finish up the foreplay and move on to the real thing."

Rukia smiled as she crawled on her knees and gently pushes Ichigo back towards the bed. She climbed onto Ichigo and stuck his erect penis inside her. Then she slowly moves her hips side to side so that she could adjust. She began to sway up and down as she rode Ichigo's hard throbbing cock. She increases her riding speed; moaning with pleasure, as she spreads her legs for easier access.

Ichigo started to thrust upward; earing a strong, gasping moan from Rukia. He caressed and smacked her ass a few times. Craving more of her Ichigo grabbed her waist and he rolled her over, changing their position, then he resumes thrusting.

As his scrotum slammed into her legs with each deep hard thrust, Rukia moaned, "Ichigo, Ichigo."

When things became even more pleasurable she started to scream, "Yes! Don't Stop! AHHH!" Her hips bucked for him to keep going as she continued to scream his name.

As they brought their lips together for a deep kiss, Ichigo began increasing his speed earning a pleasurable moan everytime. Ichigo kissed Rukia's neck causing her to get chills of pleasure all over her body. He turned up his intensity to the maximum pumping as hard as he could into her.

He stopped kissing her for a moment because he could feel that he was ready to fire off inside her. Raising his head, he arched his back and slams his hips into her hard one final time.

Rukia screams, "AHH! Yes!" as she has her orgasm. Ichigo growled softly as his white hot seed was released into her. They panted as they enjoyed their moment of bliss and sweat glistened their bodies.

Ichigo lay down next to her on his bed and covered them both up. Rukia snuggled close to him with a slightly weak smile.

"That was absolutely fantastic," she commented.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her affectionately , "Yes, it truly was."

"I hope you don't mind that I stay the night," Rukia said.

Ichigo smirked, "Not at all, I've actually been enjoying your company together. Also, just a heads up, if you don't see me here in the morning that's because I'm out on my morning walks. However, I'll be back later."

Rukia replied, "Alright, thanks for letting me know."

Ichigo leaned in to gently her good night. "Good night Rukia, see you in the morning," he said.

"Good night, and sweet dreams Ichigo," she replied.

They both fell soundly asleep in each other's arms, not knowing what lies ahead.

The following morning, a few hours later, the sun's golden rays flooded into Ichigo's room and illuminated it. Ichigo stirred and stretched before slowly opening his eyes. His head was still pounding from the previous night, but still remembered the pleasure that came after he gave Rukia her private concert. He climbed out of bed, walked as quietly as he could to his bathroom where he took a quick shower to start his day. As Ichigo walked backed to his room while drying his hair, his tired eyes were slowly averting to Rukia's sleeping figure. A small smile graced his lips. He could not believe how believe how beautiful she looked when she laid beside him-with wisps of her long raven hair covering her eyes. He parted her hair before getting dressed.

Since Rukia was still asleep, he decided to play an early morning jam session, to the morning sun. Then he put his saxophone back onto its stand and got ready to go out for his walk. Before he left, he leaned down to caress Rukia's face and then gave her a little goodbye kiss on her forehead and her lips. With a smile he left the house.

A while later, she woke up. She was still in a daze for what seemed like a dream and thought she heard music being played. She looked around the room and saw Ichigo's saxophone.

After she realized that it was not a dream, she wondered where her lover went to. Then it hit her the moment she thought about it; Ichigo mentioned that he goes on morning walks. With that in mind, she got up with her head still pounding a bit and got dressed. Before leaving the house she left him her card-with her number on it - along with a note beside his bed.

By the time Ichigo returned from his walk, Rukia was gone. He sat on his bed and started to remember the amazing night he had with her. Then he turns his head and noticed a card on his nightstand.

Beside it was a note that read, "Ichigo, Last night was the most fun I've ever had in my life! If you ever want to talk, hang out or do this again; just give me a call. Love Rukia."

While reading the note Ichigo hears Keigo's voice, "Yo, Ichigo, I'm home."

"Hey Keigo," He shouted, "Welcome back! I'm in my room so come on up."

"Rukia," he thought to himself with a smirk, "You will be mine. This, you can bet."

Once Keigo enters Ichigo's room, he notices a smile on Ichigo's face. "Well Ichigo, you're in a good mood," Keigo pointed out, "What happen?"

"Oh, just the Best night of my Life," Ichigo replied.

"Tell me Everything and don't leave anything out," Keigo said with interest.

"Alright," Ichigo suggest, "pull up a chair and I'll tell you my story."


End file.
